Sonic Chronicles: Chaos may Cry
by Keyblade Hero Red
Summary: A one shot. Based off of Devil May Cry. It's been nearly 5 years since the final defeat of Eggman and everyone has moved on and away. Some team members still stick together and work on hero business while others just chose to live a life of peace. Cream wishes she could have done the ladder. The fates seemed to have another, more Chaotic, plan for the older bunny...


((A.N : This is an idea that has been on my mind ever since I beat DmC : Devil May Cry. It's strange but I couldn't get it out of my head, so u decided to write about it. In the end, I thought the story was written well. I ask that you please don't take this seriously as it was just an idea that I had and decided to write about. As of right now, this is a one shot, completely separate from all of my other works. If enough people like this and ask for me to continue, I will accept and turn it into a full story. Not that I expect much people to like a story this strange. Anyway, Read and Review, and enjoy.))

Sonic Chronicles:

Chaos may Cry

A seventeen year old Cream walked calmly through Central City mall. She had a bored look on her face as she was currently just trying to kill some time until all the stores she needed in the city were open. Of course she had woken up an hour before seven, so she still had a short amount of time to kill. Cream continued walking along quietly through the mostly empty mall, she eventually found herself in front of a large mirror.

"Maybe I need an outfit change?" Cream asked herself as she gazed in the mirror.

Cream looked quite a bit different than she did all those years ago. She now stood as tall as Sonic and the rest of the old team, and she had adopted her mother's hair, having it flow down and gently covering one eye. She now wore a long blue dress, much like her old yellow one, that went down to just above her knees. If one would look closely, they would find out that it's actually a zipped up coat, designed specifically to look like a normal dress. It can be unzipped and contains pockets on the inside. Orange skinny jeans covering her legs the rest of the way down to her light blue shoes. She still wore a read tie oddly enough, usually claiming that it made her outfit special and unique. Her ears had grown as well, to accommodate her new height, they still went only half way down her back though. There was no denying the essence of her mother in the reflection though, and honestly Cream was glad that was so. At least that was one thing that she was able to predict in her life.

"...!" A buzzing from her pocket interrupted her thoughts. Instinctively reaching for her phone, creamed pulled it out and gazed down at the screen. "A text from Sonic? Huh, haven't heard from him in a while." She opened the text message.

_"You gonna go visit your mom in the hospital today, right Cream? It is her birthday! I'm sure you didn't forget, it just doesn't hurt to make sure with reminders, ya know? Anyway, I've told the others. See you there!" -Sonic the Hedgehog_

Cream read the message over to make sure she read it right. "Mother's birthday? Shoot! I completely forgot about it!" She put the phone away and quickly turned around to head for the door. "Good going Cream, first you don't visit your mother in the hospital for a few weeks, and then you forget her birthday! Some shoddy daughter you are!"

Cream burst out of the mall doors and out into the empty parking lot. "Let's see let's see, where did I... woah!" She narrowly dodged a large sword that slammed right into the ground.

"Awe c'mon!"

Stood before her were three Chaos Knights. They were glass creatures with deep blue water pulsing through the clear skin like veins, carrying one large sword for an arm, they had a massive swing and a long recovery. These were the lowest of the bunch.

Cream chuckled in an exasperated manner. "Awe man, you pricks caught me at the worst time!" She stood up with a slightly pissed smile, letting her polite self go as she prepared for combat. A white sword appeared on her back seemingly out of thin air, called forth by its master. "Faith, baby, it's time to go to work." She addressed her sword as she grabbed it with one hand and took a fighting stance.

The chaos hissed before lunging towards her. Aiming to swipe at her neck with its sharp claws.

"Whoops, missed me." Cream ducked under before swinging her sword at its chest area, cutting through quickly and destroying it. "Always gotta send the weakest ones when I'm busy dontcha?" Cream sighed before jumping at the next Chaos. She quickly cleaved through it and, without missing a beat, turned around and sliced upwards through the other one, sending it straight into the air. "Go to hell!" She said as she jumped up and slammed it into the ground, destroying it completely.

Cream landed gracefully on her feet as she put Faith onto her back before it faded away, back to wherever it went when Cream wasn't in combat. "That relieved some stress." She smiled sweetly, her polite demeanor returning. "Now, to the hospital..." Cream continued walking down the parking lot until she reached a blue bike chained to a yellow sign.

"Right where I left it. At least that's one thing..." Cream said to herself as she unchained the bike and walked it towards the sidewalk. "Okay, the hospital is only a short ride away, I can make it..." and with that, she began riding her bike down the road, hoping for no more interruptions.

Two red eyes watched her ride away on her bike. "Impressive." He said as he walked out into view. It was none other than Shadow the Hedgehog, he was on his way to the hospital as well when Cream's fight scene caught his eye. "Amazing what can happen in as little as seven years..." Shadow smirked to himself as he began walking. "She's grown very powerful. What once would have bested the whole team now fall easily at her blade... hmm..."

Shadow took out his green chaos emerald. "I may as well follow her to the hospital... chaos control!"

And with that, he vanished.

"Almost there!"

Cream smiled at herself as she rode down the street towards the hospital. "I can already see it in the distance, I've definitely made record time." She giggled. "Hopefully I'll get there before Sonic and the others arrive, boy, that'd be something..."

Cream slowed her pedaling; she sensed something near. "Oh please don't tell me... what the-!?" She narrowly ducked under a spear of blue Chaos energy, causing her to fall off her bike. "You have got to be kidding me!" She stood up and prepared her sword. "Where are... woah!" She sidestepped another spear, then looked up. Floating above her were small circular Chaos creatures.

"Chaos Sentries..." Cream muttered to herself. These floating balls of Chaos energy had two tentacles for arms and one large eye for a head. Being the lowest ranking sentries, they had no means of protecting themselves except by floating above Cream's reach; which she knew and hated about them. They always stayed just out of her reach, causing her to waist so much time...

Cream took a fighting stance, holding her sword in her right hand. "You flying freaks don't even understand how late your going to make me." She smirked. "I am SO pissed off right now because of you guys."

Cream swung her sword at them, which they simply flew up just above it's reach, much to her anger.

"Come here you little..." she jumped up and swung vertically at them, they simply flew to the side.

Cream jumped again and proceeded with two horizontal swipes and then a powerful, vertical downwards slash. All three attacks missed cleanly. "You've got to be fu-"

"Cream!"

Cream turned. "Wha-"

Two silver handguns with black grips flew towards her, having caught them, Cream examined them. They had a beautiful flowing design on them, silver linings and streaks going from the barrel to the grip. As the smooth streaks got closer to the barrel, they became more and more jagged, seemingly reflecting Cream's attitude shift whenever she went into battle. They seemed to be made specifically for her...

"Who...?" Cream looked up just in time to see a figure of what looked like a hedgehog teleport away. "...Shadow? Why would-" she was interrupted as she narrowly sidestepped a spear. "Really now, interrupting me? Tch, and they said I had problems." Cream turned around with a smirk. "Nowhere to run now." She immediately began firing the handguns at them, finally being able to hit them.

The bullets didn't hurt the creatures as much as she hoped, but they did manage to stun them and give her the opening she needed. "Fire off a round or two..." she shot as she stepped close to them, the bullets staggering them in place. "...Then go in for the kill!" She quickly got her sword and preformed a powerful horizontal swipe, destroying the both of them.

Cream smirked to herself as she once again put away her sword. "I have got to thank Shadow for these." She smirked as she kissed the top of one of her guns.

A buzzing in her pocket interrupted her moment. "Huh? Another text?" Cream pulled out her phone and opened the message.

_"Sonic says we are gonna be at the hospital in five minutes. So see you there Cream!" -Amy Rose_

Cream was about to put her phone away when she got another message, it was from Amy again...

_"P.S: Keep your weapons and Chaos hunting to yourself Cream! I think I'm literally the only one who knows of your other life, and I barely even approve of it! Heck, I don't! Just remember our promise! Retire as soon as you have enough funds for you-know-who's surgery!" -Amy Rose_

Cream sighed, and with a roll of her eyes she put the phone back in her pocket. "Amy doesn't get it..." she told herself. "If I don't fight these creatures, who will...?" She began ridding towards the hospital again, putting the guns away in her coat, which looked like a normal dress. "Thank goodness this coat is designed to look like an dress..." she smiled to herself as she finally neared the hospital parking lot.

"It's been a while huh?" Sonic chuckled as he looked up at the hospital building.

"I'll say." Tails stood next to him. "How long has it been? Four, five years since we've left this town?"

"Four years and eight months." Shadow replied, leaning against the wall of the hospital. He noticed Amy staring down the road. "Relax Rose, she will arrive any moment. I assume she probably got hung up on something..." He smirked to himself.

Amy sighed. "I know but-"

"Heeeeeeeeyyy!"

Everyone turned to see Cream riding her bike towards them. They all flashed smiles and called back to her, waiting for her to ride up to them.

"Guys!" Cream hopped off her bike, letting it land on the grass next to the hospital. "It's been ages!"

"I'll say!" Sonic laughed. "So, what you been up to?"

Cream could feel Amy's eyes staring at her, listening carefully to her response. "Oh, nothing really. Just some odd jobs here and there, doing some studying on the side. Pretty dull, boring life." She giggled.

"No chaos whatsoever, Cream?" Shadow asked with a knowing smirk.

"Nope, same old, same old."

Tails decided to speak up as well. "How's your mother doing?" He said as he glanced between the hospital and Cream.

Cream's smile weakened slightly. "Still just okay. Exactly like the past four years..." her gaze went to the floor momentarily before she looked back at the fox.

Tails scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's fine." Cream interrupted him. "I've been keeping myself busy with my studying and the occasional job. I also pay regular visits to my mother, which always managed to lift both of our spirits..."

Amy smiled softly at her response. "Oh Cream... how sweet." She faked it, truthfully she was almost fooled by Cream's story, but luckily she remembered what she really did.

Sonic smiled. "That's great! Okay guys, let's head inside and go wish Vanilla a happy birthday! Right Cream?"

Cream nodded with a smile. "Yep!"

"Great! Let's go." Sonic led everyone inside, well, save for Cream and Shadow who lagged behind momentarily.

Shadow stopped at the door and let it close before turning around to Cream, who was still staring up at the building. "Something on your mind?" He asked.

"Thank you." Cream replied with a smirk.

Shadow crossed his arms and nodded.

"How much do I owe you? Or do you want the guns back?"

"Keep em. Think of it as a reward for your progress." Shadow replied.

Cream smiled softly before nodding. "Thanks..." she walked up to the door, but stopped when Shadow spoke again.

"How close are you to getting enough money?" He asked.

"I'm close... Real close."

Shadow nodded. "So, her surgery and treatment..."

"They'll be paid for soon, I know it." Cream replied one last time before stepping into the hospital.

"Everything I've fought for, it's finally in reach..."


End file.
